The Four Of Us
by PieAngel
Summary: "The only thing on both of the girl's minds is their date on Saturday. And how it was so much better than some crowded, loud, rock concert." Basically a series of related oneshots, and shorts, that take place in the same universe. Quinntana and OC/OC.
1. Santana Lopez

_**Hi! So this is gonna be different for me. I've done one-shots and am working on a story, but this is basically a series of oneshots. So ya. The first four chapters will be kind of a profile for four of the characters. I will still be working on my stories, but this just helps get the creative juices flowing.**_

This is Santana Lopez.

Otherwise known as bitch. She is mean, cocky and snarky. But she can also be caring, sweet, and compassionate. She has walls built and secured.

The only people who get to see the other side of her were her immediate family members, Quinn, Charlie, and Angie.

Brittany used to see this side too.

Used to.

They started going out the summer after freshman year. Secretly of course. Sophomore year she came out to her family and friends. Weeks later, the school.

Despite this, she still held her reputation. People still feared her. Just like she wanted it. She puts up a strong front. As if nothing affected her, as if nothing scares her, or brings her down.

But she's human.

Her abuela disowning her affected her drastically. She gets scared by the mere mention of spiders. And things with Brittany make her sad.

Brittany was her first love. She was a free spirit. Fun loving. Beautiful.

It started off as just sex. But things started changing, and she finds that it's never just sex with Brittany. It can never be. She finds that she has fallen in love with her best friend.

She finally gathers the courage to ask her out. She said yes.

A few dates later they were together.

A year later, they weren't together.

They weren't even friends anymore.

But not enemies.

She could never bring herself to hate her, even after everything. So they were just strangers.

It hurts.

Whenever she thinks about their situation. Best friends, girlfriends, not friends. She misses her. Not as a lover. As a friend, a companion. She misses their movie nights, their random conversations about everything and anything.

It takes the rest of the summer for her to get over Brittany. Just barely.

Quinn helped. She comforted her. Cared for her.

They were close friends, but became best friends by the end of the summer.

Somewhere along this, she fell. Fell for her best friend. Again. But this blonde was different. She could feel it. Brittany was easy, and she had easily fallen for her. But Quinn. Quinn was special.

She made her body spark with every touch, no matter how innocent. She made her stomach flip and flop with her smiles.

They never crossed the friend line though. And she was grateful. She didn't want another relationship to start from sex. She wanted it to be pure and real.

But what relationship?

Quinn was straight. The walking definition of heterosexual. Quinn was her best friend.

She didn't want to ruin their friendship by three words. No matter how much those words meant to her.

What if Quinn didn't feel the same way? Things would be awkward and weird between them. And it would probably never go back.

Then any relationship between the two of them would never exist.

She couldn't have a repeat of what happened with Brittany.

She couldn't live without Quinn.

So those three words were kept hidden, at least, for now.


	2. Quinn Fabray

This is Quinn Fabray.

Otherwise known as the Ice Queen. The original HBIC. People think they know her. They think she is the perfect student, the perfect daughter. But she has walls of her own.

She is warm, and loving. But fragile, and insecure.

That's why her friends were kept so close. Santana and Angie. They know her and they care about her. And there was also Charlie, her twin sister.

Even though people would say that they were polar opposites. And they were. But they were also alike. And they both loved each other, they were close, though sometimes they won't admit it.

She is in love with Santana. She has been since they first met in middle school, when she moved.

Best move of her life.

She never got the chance to tell her though.

Because Santana was in love with Brittany. She knew, she always had. She knew even before Santana knew herself.

When Santana told her that they were dating, with her huge smile, her heart broke. She was happy for her friend.

But that didn't mean that it hurt less.

When she saw them stealing glances. Secret kisses. Holding hands when people weren't there.

When Santana came out and admitted their relationship and her sexuality, her heart broke again.

Her friend had come out with her feelings and she was stuck. She couldn't do anything. Not while Brittany was there. Not while Santana was in love with Brittany.

When Santana came to her door, in the middle of the night, with a tear stained face, she instantly knew what had happened.

They broke up.

When her thoughts were confirmed, her heart broke yet again.

You think she'd be happy, exhilarated even. That they broke up and Santana was now single. But no. How could she be happy when the girl she's in love in was heartbroken?

So she just took care of her, trying to mend her broken heart. She puts everything she had into it, hoping that maybe Santana will realize her feelings.

By the time Junior year is here, Santana is much better. They are much closer. Quinn is still unsure if she should tell Santana yet, but she can't see, to stay silent any longer.

All the effects that Santana has had on her, have for some reason doubled, and so has her want to tell her the truth.

I mean, risks have awards too, right?


	3. Charlie Fabray

This is Charlie Fabray.

Otherwise known as Quinn's evil twin. She is more rebellious, risky, and adventurous. I mean her hair is pink for crying out loud!

She screams bad girl.

Always in dark colors, her attire usually consists of ripped skinny jeans, graphic tees, and boots, mainly combat boots, with the occasional leather jacket. The short pink hair and nose piercing are also a bonus.

Her appearance matches her personality.

Up to a point.

She, like Santana, has a soft side. Though only her girlfriend got to see this, and MAYBE San or Q if they're around at a time when she feels like showing it.

She gets soft, mushy, and according to her girlfriend, Angie, extremely adorable. She has a girlfriend who she loves with all, her heart. And she makes sure that she knows it.

They grew up next to each other.

Literally. Like the house to their house's left.

They all became close friends and were never separated.

But Angie went to a private school. Up until seventh grade, that is.

Apparently, her parents had finally caved in from her begging. She was always attracted to her, but didn't know exactly what that meant.

Until eight grade when Quinn dared them to kiss. Angie was her first kiss, and she wouldn't have it any other all made sense after that.

But this resident bad girl has big dreams. Dreams that include her girlfriend. And her 4.0 grade point average will help with them.


	4. Angie Starr

This is Angie Starr.

Commonly referred to as Miss perfect. She is pretty, sweet, nice, and funny.

Most people's definition of the perfect girlfriend. She gets guy's attention, girl's envy and the occasional attention of a girl too.

But that didn't matter. She had a girlfriend. Who she was in love with, Charlie.

She plays the guitar, piano and drums. Not to mention her voice. On a good day it could rival Santana and Rachel's. Santana loved to challenge her and found it fun, so did she.

But Rachel, not so much. She didn't want to have to fight with another girl, to get the spotlight.

With long brown hair, the perfect tan,but not too tan, skin, she was beautiful, not unlike her friends.

She dresses in skinny jeans or skirts, and fitting t-shirts. Usually with a button up shirt on over it, though it was NEVER buttoned, or if there wasn't a button shirt, in it's place was a cut off denim jacket.

And no the button shirts were not flannel either. They were usually all shades of blue.

So she dressed girly, but not too much. Her style was a mix of Charlie, Santana, and Quinn's. A mix of rebelliousness, sexiness, and wholesomeness.

Did I mention her 3.8 grade point average?

But no one is perfect. Not even her.

Being so called 'perfect', she has dated, has fallen in love, and has gotten her heart broken.

Too many times for her own good.

So even though she knows Charlie loves her, and she loves Charlie, she is still cautious and scared. And this sometimes makes things harder for her.


	5. Ahem?

Mmm...

Her lips are so soft.

I love how they fit against mine.

Her tongue.

God, her tongue.

She smells like cotton candy.

The smell matches the color of her hair.

"Ahem." I hear a voice behind me, and slowly and reluctantly break the kiss, already missing the feeling.

When I turn around, I'm ready to yell at whoever it was that made me have to stop. But, when I see who it is, my face softens.

It's Santana.

And Quinn.

And they're holding hands.

And Quinn's head is on Santana's shoulder.

And Santana has an enormous grin on her face that is just bursting with happiness.

"So it finally happened?" I ask, with my own smile growing, she nods. Then she turns and kisses the blondes head. "Yup."

I smirk, "Finally, it took you two long enough." Santana attempts to scowl at me, but fails miserably, considering the fact that she was probably still ecstatic.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and instantly lean into the touch. I feel her push closer to me and rest her chin on my shoulder, "What took long enough?" She asked in a soft voice.

I just gestured towards the couple in front of us.

The couple.

I could feel her smile, "So which one of you manned up and told the other?"

Santana blushed and averted her gaze, while Quinn smiled. She chuckled and my shoulder shook, "I believe we do have our answer, my dear Angelina." She said in a mock fancy voice.

I decided to play along, "Ah yes, Charlotte I agree. Though now it seems that you owe me five dollars, remember our prior agreement?"

I hear her curse under her breath and she starts to pull away. I miss her warmth.  
But hey, five bucks.

She hands me the money and we turn to see Santana and Quinn look at in amusement. They now stood side by side, arms crossed, "Okay one," Quinn started, "did you actually bet on which one of us would tell the other our feelings first?"

"And two," Santana continued, "Angelina and Charlotte? I haven't heard you two being called that since eighth grade! You've always hated your names and insisted that we all call you Angie and Charlie."

"And three," Quinn spoke again, "YOU BET AGAINST ME CHARLIE?!" Said girl just shrugged. "You didn't believe in your own TWIN SISTER?!" She shrugged again.  
So cute.

I couldn't resist and kissed her cheek.

Santana is rubbing circles on Quinn's back, trying to calm her.

Quinn huffed, "Well at least my best friend believed in me," she said, looking at me and smiling. I nodded.

"I knew San would have probably kept it to herself forever, if you hadn't done anything." Santana stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed.

I notice Quinn glancing at Santana's tongue. Wanky.

"Well!" Charlie announced, "Now that we have settled on the fact that Q and S are dating, can they go and be mushy somewhere else, because I want to continue kissing my girlfriend."

Oh. Hmmm...

I turn to face her and lean in, leaving only centimeters between us. She closes her eyes, anticipating my next action. She's wrong.

"We're gonna be late for class," I teased, my breath on her lips, and pull away grinning.

She opens her eyes and growls at me, before leaning in my ear, "Fine, but your making up for this later." She husked, and I can practically hear the smirk in her voice.

I nearly whimper.

Luckily Quinn and Santana are too lost in their own world to have seen this. They were just staring into each other's eyes and smiling.

They looked so in love and so happy. Probably because they were.

Charlie grabs my hand and I instinctively interlace our fingers. She smiles at me and I return it, kissing the back of her hand.

We quickly snap our friends back into the real world, "C'mon, we're late for Math!" 


	6. Math

Ugh.

Math is so boring. I mean I already know all of this. So there's really no point in taking notes. Or listening.

The teacher, Mrs. Crabs, is busy at the board and has her back to us. Perfect.

Speaking of perfect, I turn my head left and see Angie. She's focused on her note taking. As if she needed them.

I lean a little closer. Oh. Of course, she's just doodling.

Since she is apparently zoned out, I decide to have a little fun.

Scooting a little closer, I place my hand on her thigh. She stops drawing.

She turns her head to me, in question. I smirk. Then start running the hand up and down her thigh. She squirms in her seat.

Mrs. Crabs turns around and we both turn back to the front. I stop my hand.

When she turns back around I squeeze her thigh. She quietly gasps.

This was the best day for her to wear a skirt.

* * *

Santana POV

Q and I are sitting in the table behind Charlie and Angie. So I have a clear view of what Charlie is doing.

I am both impressed and disgusted.

I get why Angie isn't taking notes, but Charlie? Guess she just doesn't care about the test tomorow.

Quinn is extremely focused on her notes. I know that she works hard for her grades. So do I.

But I don't feel like working right now.

But I don't dare disturb Q. She deserves to get out of this cow town.

Ripping a piece of my paper off, I scribble, 'Stop groping ur gf 4 a min and tell me if we r goin anywhere later' then I fold it and throw it at Charlie.

She stops when the paper hits her back and turns around to give me a questioning glance. I just point to the piece of paper on the floor.

After looking back to make sure Mrs. Crabs was still busy, she bends over and grabs it.

When she places it on her notebook, Angie leans over to see what it is. She tries not to laugh, while Charlie scoffed quietly.

A minute later she tosses it back over her shoulder and it lands on my desk.

I turn it over to dee what she wrote, 'Havin fun watching, Lezpez? ;) But me and A r goin sk8boardin later'

I roll my eyes at her first comment. But skateboarding, huh? I have always wanted to try...

I tear another piece, 'Count me in' and throw it again.

I can't believe Crabs is still writing on the board. I mean how long is this equation?

I can tell that Charlie and Angie are surprised at my answer because they take longer to write back.

The paper lands in front of me again, 'Um k...Wht abt Q?'

Well, looks like I am going to be disturbing her.

But before I can the bell rings. Charlie and Angie walk to us, their stuff already packed. I doubt they ever used it.

"So you in Q?" Charlie asks right away, "In what?"

Angie whispers something and Charlie laughs, then she clears her throat and attempts to put on a straight face. What the hell did Angie say? "Are you going skateboarding with us this afternoon?" She clarifies.

"Skateboarding?" She turns and looks at me and I shrug, "I've always wanted to try it." "Really?" She asks surprised, and I nod.

"Yeah, it looks really cool." She smiles and turns back to our friends who were still waiting for an answer, "Looks like we're all going skateboarding later!"

They both smile and nod before kissing each other quickly, "Cool," Angie starts, "I'll see you and San later babe, Q and I have a frog to dissect." Quinn groans and makes a disgusted face. She is so cute.

Angie just chuckles and pulls her out of the classroom. Awh, I didn't even get to day bye.

When they exit the door, Quinn looks back at us and yells, "Don't get into too much trouble you two!"

Charlie and I turn towards each other and smirk simultaneously.


	7. Kiss of Death

_**I should be sleeping. But instead, I'm writing.**_

What the fuck is Berry's problem?

Why does she hate my girlfriend so much?

She's never done anything to her. She's never done anything to anyone for crying out loud!

But still. Every time that she would get up and sing Rachel would roll her eyes. Then proceed to make some prissy insult when she finished.

She'd stare at her too. Like all the time.

Her eyes would stay trained on her the minute she entered the choir room. Like what the fuck.

That's right, I noticed these things. I mean how can I not? Angie is my girlfriend and no one is going to make her feel bad. Especially if she has done absolutely nothing wrong.

My thoughts are cut off when I feel a pair of lips on my cheek.

"What's wrong babe? You've been glaring at Rachel for the past five minutes." I turn my head left and look at my girlfriend, she has a mix of worry and puzzlement on her face.

I smile. I love how she cares.

I kiss her frown away, "Nothing's wrong, I was just deep in thought." She rose an eyebrow as if she didn't believe me, but nodded and faced the front when Mr. Schue came in. Late again.

"Okay class! Today we are going to be doing something a little bit different." He walked over to the whiteboard and wrote, 'Duet Dash Draw!' What the hell does that mean?

"I have placed half of your names in this hat," he points to the top hat sitting on the piano. "And names of songs in this hat." Then he points to the hat sitting next to the other one. How did I miss that?

"You will draw the name of your partner and a song, then you will be given exactly fifteen minutes to choose a song and decide how it will be turned into a duet."

What.

"After the time is up I will call each pair up and they will perform the song." He claps his hands, "Okay! Brittany, Kurt, Sam, Santana, Mike, Angie, Artie, and Mercedes, you all with draw the names!"

Everyone that was called went up to the hats. Hm, at least I have a chance of getting Angie.

* * *

Apparently fate didn't like my girlfriend today.

Because out of the thirteen other people, she had to be stuck with the one person who didn't like her, Rachel Berry.

I saw her smile falter when she pulled out her name. Whereas mine fully disappeared. Though there was never one there in the first place.

It didn't help that Berry groaned dramatically when she found out who her partner was.

And the song being a love song just added fuel to the fire.

Before Schue could start the timer, I walked over to where Rachel and Angie were standing, Angie was standing there uncomfortably while Rachel was ranting about something.

I stopped in front of Rachel and glared at her, stopping her rant, "Listen Hobbit, if you do or say anything that insults my girlfriend, I will DESTROY your tiny ass." After she nods in fear, I give Angie a kiss on the cheek and go back to my partner.

Fortunately for me, my partner was Santana, so we had no problem getting along, and was finished with all the planning after just ten minutes. We spent the other five warming up.

Soon, a loud buzzer goes off, signaling the end of the fifteen minutes and everyone returned to their seats.

When Angie sat down next to me I pulled her onto my lap and made sure Berry that hadn't upset just smiled at me. Though I noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"Okay first up, Quinn and Brittany!"

* * *

After everyone else had went it was finally Angie and Rachel's turn.

They sang the love song and Angie kept her eyes on me the entire time. How sweet. Though I couldn't fully enjoy my girlfriend singing to me because Rachel glanced over at Angie too many times for my liking.

Was she like making sure that Angie didn't mess up or something? Jerk.

When they finished I clapped along with everyone else. I grabbed Angie's hand and intertwined our fingers when she sat down.

I pulled her hand up to my mouth and kissed it, "You did great babe." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Okay everyone, great job!" Said Mr. Schue as he walked to the front of the class again, "But I do believe that today's winner was Santana and Charlie! You two rocked that number, good job!"

Everyone started clapping for us and I grinned when Angie sat on my lap and gave me a big kiss. I should actually try more often.

"What! This is outrageous!" Yelled Rachel, me and Angie pulled apart to see her storm to the front of the room.

She pointed her finger at Angie and yelled, "This is your fault we didn't win!" I was about to start yelling back at her, but I felt Angie clench her fists, then she jumped off my lap and walked to stand in front of Rachel.

"And how is this my fault exactly?" She asked in irritation, she usually ignored Rachel's comments but I could tell she has had enough.

"Clearly you're singing was inferior and made the song fail horribly!" I growl but stay in my seat because Angie clearly wanted to solve this by herself.

"What is your problem with me Rachel?! I have been nothing but nice to you! Yet you have been rude, disrespectful, and just plain mean to me since I joined this club!" Everyone else remained silent, they had never heard the, usually sweet girl, get upset or raise her voice before.

"Because!" Yelled Rachel as she stepped closer, "You suck at singing and dancing and I don't want you to be the reason that we lose!"

I'm finding it harder every second to just stay watching.

Angie steps forward, "I don't usually say this because unlike SOME PEOPLE I don't go around bragging about myself! But I KNOW that my singing and dancing does not 'suck' because I have gotten more than enough solos in this class to prove it! Not to mention that I've learned ballet AND breakdance since I was FIVE! So what's the real reason Rachel? Huh? Are you jealous of me? Is that it?"

She is really hot when she gets like this...Stop! This is not the time for those thoughts!

"SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

Rachel did shut her up.

With her lips.

After a few seconds of Angie not responding Rachel pulls back and Angie just looks at her in shock. Frozen in her spot.

If the room was quiet before then it was silent now.

It all makes sense. Why Rachel did those things. Those stares, the jealousy, the way she glanced at her throughout the love song.

Rachel Berry had a crush on my girlfriend!

I start to lunge at Berry, ready to rip her to shreds, but I stop when I hear gasping and coughing. I turn my attention to my girlfriend who was now coughing violently and gasping for air. She starts clutching at her throat and attempts to take in a few breaths. Only to fail.

I waist no more time and run over to her, just in time as she collapses.

_**Ooh Cliffhanger! So what do you think happened? Why did Angie start having trouble breathing and faint? Tell me your predictions in the reviews! BYEEEE**_


	8. Pears

"Can you please stop."

"Charlie."

"Charlie, stop."

"STOP PACING CHARLIE!"

She stops pacing and turns towards me, "YOU WOULD BE PACING TOO IF YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS IN THE FUCKING EMERGENCY ROOM!" That's it, she's snapped.

Even though she was trying to hide it, I could see the tears threatening to spill.

I walk over to her and pull her into the seat next me, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She immediately buries her face in my shoulder and I can feel her body shake as she tries to hold back the sobs. I tub her her arm and whisper, "It's okay, she'll be okay."

As if on cue, the ER doors open and doctors and nurses some out, some wheeling the gurney with Angie on it.

We all shoot up out of our seats and follow them closely. None of us ask or say anything until we reach the room that they were wheeling her to.

As the two nurses push her inside, and the two other doctors leave. The remaining doctor stays outside and turns his attention to us. "Are Miss Staar's parents here?" We all shake our heads and I speak up, "They are both away on a business trip in California, but we have called them and they are going to try and make it back soon."

He nods, "So who is her current guardian then?" "Our Mom, Judy Fabray, she went to get us some snacks and will be back soon, I'll call her and tell her where we are."

He nods again, "In that case we will wait until Mrs. Fabray arrives and then give you all the news.

With that, he turns around and enters her room, leaving the three of us in yet another waiting area.

Earlier, the whole Glee club was at the hospital, including Rachel which Charlie was not so fond about, but my Mom made them all leave as it got later and later in the day.

I call my Mom and tell her the room number that we are at. After a few minutes I can see her come around the corner.

"Oh thank goodness! Is she done with the surgery or whatever?" Santana speaks this time, "Yes Mrs. Fabray. Although they are all in her room doing something. The doctor said that once you come back he'll tell us the news."

She nods and thanks Santana then takes a seat in next to me and Charlie, "Are you girls okay?" She asks softly, I just sigh and Charlie remains silent.

"I know you both loved her, as a lover and as a best friend. But try not to worry too much, she's going to be just fine."

It's as if today was on speech command or something because as soon as those words came out of my mother's mouth, the door opened and the nurses came out, nodding at us then going their way.

The doctor came out after them, his mask down this time and I could see his smile. "Ah, Mrs. Fabray, you're here."

"Yes, she is, so can you just tell us how Angie is?" Charlie snapped at him, though it had more worry in it than anger.

"Yes, yes. Miss Staar is currently asleep and will probably be waking up very soon as the sedatives wear off." We all simultaneously let out a sigh of relief, "But what happened to her?" Charlie asked.

"Well, it seems that Miss Staar had an allergic reaction to something. And that caused her throat to swell and close up."

I scrunch my face up in confusion. Allergic reaction?

"Is there anything in particular that Miss Staar is allergic too?" He asks. Looks like it's Charlie's turn to answer, "Just pollen and pears, but it's the middle of fall and she didn't have any pears."

The doctor's eyebrows raise up in question, "Will you please describe what happened directly before she started hyperventilating?"

Charlie, Santana and I freeze. My Mom eyes us in confusion, "What's the matter girl's, you didn't feed her any pears or anything did you?"

We all shake our heads, "Then what's the matter, tell the man what happened." Charlie looks over at me and I sigh, fine I'll say it, "She and Rachel, our classmate, was performed a song in Glee club and then when they didn't win the contest we had, Rachel freaked out and started yelling at Angie." I take a deep breath.

"Rachel had managed to get on Angie's last nerve apparently because she started arguing back," "What?" My mom interrupts, "I have never in all my years of knowing that girl ever heard her raise her voice! This Rachel must be something else."

I nod and continue, "They got to point where Rachel told Angie to shut up and she said 'make me', and then Rachel kissed her." My mom gasped while the doctor made humming sounds.

"There wasn't any chance that this Rachel girl was wearing any pear Chapstick or lipgloss, was she?"

My eyes widen and I immediately call Rachel, after two rings she picks up,

"Rachel!"

"Quinn! Has there been any news on Angie how is she?"

"Later! But I need you to tell me something!"

"What?..."

"Were you wearing any Chapstick or lipgloss with pear in it?"

"Yes, but I don't understand what that has to do wi-"

I groan and hangup. "I take that she was?" The doctor asks and I nod.

"Yes I thought so...Anyways just be more careful as it seems that she has a very severe allergy for pears and it is very dangerous whenever she comes into contact with one."

Oh my god just contact!?

"I presume that she will be awake by now and also wanting some company and because there are only four of you, you may all enter, but give her some room to breathe."

He takes my mother off to the side to give her the medicine prescriptions and tells her where to get them and whatnot, and lets us into the room.

Angie is sitting up slightly on the bed and has her back resting on the bed's headboard, her hand holding an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.

Her face lights up when she sees us, and she takes the mask away from her face, "Woah babe! Are you sure you can do that?" Charlie asks worried, though Angie just smiles, "Don't worry, they said I'll only need to wear it whenever I have trouble breathing."

Her voice sounds hoarse and weak. It pains me hearing her sound like this, and I bet that Charlie and Santana are feeling the same.

"You were having trouble? Are you okay?" Angie giggles, but then she has to take a deep breath before speaking, "I'm fine now, it was just a little tough, no biggie."

Charlie walks up closer to her but stops when she reaches the bed. I smile at Charlie even though she can't see me. I love seeing her all worried and careful around Angie.

"Babe, come here, I won't break if you touch me." Angie jokes and then pats the side of her bed. Charlie carefully gets on the bed until her butt is on it and her legs are dangling off the side.

Angie takes Charlie's hand and intertwines their fingers.

"Babe, you're shaking," Angie says, Charlie blushes "I was worried about you..." This makes Angie smile, "I love you." Charlie looks back into Angie's eyes, "I love you too."

Charlie starts leaning forward, but when she gets close Angie puts her hand on Charlie's chest, stopping her.

"I'm sorry," I could hear the hurt in Charlie's voice, Angie shakes her head, "The nurses said no kissing unless I wanted to faint from lack of air."

"Oh. Sorry." Charlie starts laughing awkwardly and I burst out laughing. She turns and glares at me, "Shut up, Q!"

Angie giggles and tells Charlie to be nice, which made her pout and makes me laugh harder.

"So are my best friends gonna come and talk to me, or are you guys just gonna keep laughing at my girlfriend?"

Santana rubs my back and I regain control over myself. Santana and I walk over to them, "So how are you feeling A?" Santana asks, and I mentally thank her because I probably would have just burst out laughing again.

"Tired, and my throat hurts a lot." She nods.

"Why are you attached to the drip?" I asked curious, "because I can't eat anything yet, my throat is still pretty messed up and it won't take food going down it, drinking water even hurts."

"So when are you getting out of here?" My girlfriend asks, "Tomorrow, if I get enough rest. Though I'll still miss school for one or two days."

"I was really scared when you went unconscious in the choir room, A. You've been best my friend since forever, and I can't imagine life without you."

She opened up her arms for a hug and I happily agreed.

"Since you need rest and you said that you were sleepy, do you wanna just go to sleep baby?"

"Only if you sleep next me."

"Are you sure, I don't want to like suffocate you,"

"I'll be fine, I needed to wear the mask when I'm sleeping anyways." After some more convincing from Angie, Charlie moved until she was next to Angie on the bed.

They both laid down, and Charlie rolled to face Angie and put her arm across Angie's stomach.

"We're staying with them right?" Santana asked and I nodded. She went over to the armchair and pulled me in between her legs.I leaned back into her and closed my eyes.

"Buenos nochas, Te amo." She whispered into my ear and then,kissed my temple, I smiled, "Good night, I love you too."


	9. The Fingerprints

I sigh in content. Me and Q were at her house watching a movie in the living room and she was cuddled into my side, her head on my shoulder and hugging my arm.

"I still can't believe that you had never seen The Hunger Games before tonight," she says incredulously. I shrug my shoulder that isn't trapped by Quinn, "I just never understood all the hype about it.

She turns and looks at me like I have two heads, "Have you not read the books? The story line is incredible." I shook my head, "Nope, never read them."

Her jaw drops and she pauses the movie, "Okay thats it, we're done with this, you cannot watch the movie without reading the books first."

I groan, "But they just started to kill each other!" She shakes her head firmly, and I sigh because I know that's the end of that.

"Fine. I actually brought over the new horror movie that just came out, you wanna watch it with me?" She hums, I know that she doesn't really like horror movies, and she gets scared by them, but that's also kinda why I make us watch them. She'll most likely end up with her face in my chest and be in my lap by the end of the movie.

I decide to try and persuade her more, "We can get Charlie and Angie to come and watch too, I know Charlie's been dying to watch it." Charlie and Angie were upstairs in Charlie's bedroom and were supposedly studying.

"Okay fine. But I'm only agreeing because we get to cuddle some more." I clap excitedly and she chuckles, "You are such a kid sometimes San." I scoff, "Says the dork who won't let me watch a movie before reading it."

"Touché" "Come on, lets go get them." I grab her by the hand and start dragging her up the stairs. Because if those two are having sex, I did NOT want to experience that awkwardness alone.

We reach the door and Quinn swings it open.

Well, at least they weren't having sex. They were however, making out on Charlie's bed. Luckily they were still fully clothed.

They break apart and Charlie turns to glare at us, "Haven't you heard of knocking?!" "Haven't you heard of locking the door?" Q and I both reply at the same time and turn to smirk at each other.

They scoff, "What do want anyways?" Charlie says as she gets off of Angie and sits on the side of the bed. Angie moves to hug Charlie from behind. She interlocks their fingers and plays with them. Charlie suddenly doesn't look so pissed any more.

"I got that new horror movie that you've been wanting to see." Charlie's face lights up, "The Fingerprints?!" I nod.

"YES! Lets go watch it!" Charlie starts to get up from the bed but Angie's hand on her wrist stops her, "Babe" she whines.

"Come on A, pleaaaase." My eyebrows raise, "Wow did THE Charlie Fabray just beg?" I ask mockingly. "Don't act like you didn't either, to convince Q." I look away, and mumble a whatever.

Angie sighs, "Fine, but that means I'm staying over tonight, there's no way I'm being alone in my house."

"Sweet, a bonus!" After eye rolls from Quinn and Angie, we make it downstairs. They were about thirty minutes into the movie and Quinn was already in my lap, and Angie was buried in Charlie's side.

A person had just been suffocated by meatloaf. Needless to say, Angie and Quinn gagged, whereas Charlie and I just laughed.

"Santana Marie Lopez!" "Charlotte Joann Fabray!" The three of us turned around to see my mom along with Quinn and Charlie's mom. "Are you two trying to force a stroke on our future daughter in laws?" My mom, Maribel Lopez, asked.

"Mom!" I yelled, Quinn just giggled at me. "Charlie, I don't know about you honey, but I don't want your future wife to be killed by a stroke before she even becomes your wife."

Charlie groans, and I can tell that Angie is blushing even if the room us dark, "Mom what are you trying to do, besides scare away my girlfriend?" Charlie asks.

She pretends to be hurt, "What? My own daughter doesn't want to see me in my own house?" Quinn and Angie giggle and get up from the couch, much to mine and Charlie's displeasure.

Angie engulfs Mrs. Fabray in a hug, "Hi Mrs. Fabray, how was the book club meeting?" She smiles, "See, this is why I love this girl. And please honey, call me Judy, I've known you since you were a baby! The meeting went great by the way, thank you for asking."

"Kiss up," I joke, and Charlie glares at me. Angie nods and steps to my Mom, allowing Quinn to hug Judy, "Hey Mama." "Hi Quinnie,"

"Santana, I taught you better manners than that, come and greet Judy." I shoot a pleading look over at Charlie and she rolls her eyes before getting up with me.

She hug my Mom, while I hug hers. Its not like this is the first time we've met them. I've met Judy numerous times, Quinn and Charlie were my friends after all.

"Now," Judy started, "Who wants some meatloaf?"

"NO!" Q and Angie scream at the same time, earning questioning looks from the mothers. "Does this have anything to do with that movie you all were watching?" My mom asks us, Charlie and I shake our heads while Quinn and Angie nodded frantically.

"But that's all that I have ready, sweeties." Judy says. "Can we just order pizza or something?" Quinn asks hopefully, "Yeah," Angie agrees, "pizza sounds good."

Judy and my mom exchange a glance before nodding and going into the kitchen to call the pizza place.

We go back to the couches, me and Q sit in the couch while Charlie and Angie take the love seat. They start kissing.

"Ew. Seriously, why are you two so horny tonight?" I ask, Charlie pulls away for a second to answer, "We couldn't kiss for a week because Angie still had a chance of losing ai-" but before she could finish, because Angie pulled her back into the kiss.

I turn to my girlfriend and raise an eyebrow, she just shrugs, "Whatever, let them be San, Charlie was being so careful with Angie the entire week, let them have some fun."

"Do you wanna have some fun?" I ask her and suggestively wiggle my eyebrows. She looks down at my lips for a moment before connecting them with hers."

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I don't know about Charlie and Angie because I've been too busy to look, but Q and I were still kissing so there was no way either of us were getting it.

A few seconds passed by and apparently they were still kissing because it rang again, "Girls! The door!" Judy's voice rang from the kitchen.

I heard a smacking of lips and a, a whimper? Before some footsteps and the door opening. We had to stop for air, so we pulled apart and I saw that it was Angie who answered the door.

She brought the two boxes into the kitchen, "Guys! Pizza!" After dinner, we were all feeling pretty fat and were just laying around the living room.

"Okay kids," Judy said as she came into the living room, with my Mom in tow, "its getting pretty late, you should get to bed."

None of us protested and just started walking towards the stairs, when my Mom stopped us, "Ah ah ah, Angie and Santana, you two stay down here."

"That's right." Judy agreed, "Mom!" Charlie and Quinn whined. "No buts. I am not letting my daughters go to bed with their girlfriends." Judy says strictly, and Quinn pouts.

She is so cute when she pouts.

"But mom, Angie and I are gonna be scared sleeping alone after that horror movie." Angie nods, and adds, "And don't you trust me Judy? I'm not going to do anything disrespectful."

Ooh. Angie just pulled out her adult voice, Judy's got no chance.

She sighs in defeat, "Fine," we all start beaming, "but no funny business okay?" We all nod and all but run upstairs.


	10. Blankets and Concerts

"This is going on my list of best Saturday's ever." Quinn says, breaking the comfortable silence that was previously there. But Santana didn't mind, she loved hearing her lover's voice.

"Hm. Really?" Quinn nods.

They were lying in a pile of blankets and pillows packed in the back of Santana's Dad's truck, which was parked in the middle of some random field. Santana's arm under Quinn's head, both of them looking up at the sky, at the stars.

"Even if we aren't doing anything," Quinn says, speaking again, "I love this, this just spending time alone with you, away from everything." Santana hums to let Quinn know that she's listening, "This was a great idea."

Santana turns and kisses Quinn softly on the cheek, and as Quinn turns as well, their eyes meet. They share a slow passionate kiss, before turning their attention back to the stars above.

"I love you,"  
"I love you too."

* * *

As the two cheerleaders enter the school, hand in hand, they spot a few people here and there with matching t-shirts, but don't take notice or look to see what was on them.

As the approach their locker area, they see Charlie and Angie talking animately about something, which is weird for Charlie, who is normally at a calm and easy-going mood. They are also wearing the t-shirts.

They turn when Santana and Quinn come closer, and they notice that unlike Angie's normal, simple makeup, she had on an edgy, rocker look, with dark eyeshadow and lots of mascara on.

"Q! San!" Angie pipes up, "We had THE BEST Saturday ever!" She nearly jumps from joy and even Charlie looks excited. "Well, what happened?" Santana asks, because she doubts that whatever they did came close to her and Quinn's night.

"Two words," Charlie muses, "Linkin. Park." Angie squeals and Charlie makes a sound that somewhat resembled giggling.

"Yeah! They came here last weekend and we went to their concert! I can't believe I got to see them live!" Angie gushes.

"Wow A, I didn't think you were that into rock, I thought you were just pretending to be to impress Charlie when you two first started dating." Quinn wonders and Angie quickly shakes her head, "No way, rock is awesome!" A proud smirk appears on Charlie's face.

The warning bell sounds, signally that they have only one minute left to get to first period. Santana and Quinn gasp an start turning their dials furiously, while Charlie and Angie apologize and run off to the Math class that they all shared.

Quinn and Santana make it into the classroom, just as the bell rings. Mrs. Crabs gives them a look and they quickly take their normal seats behind Angie and Charlie.

Throughout the whole period the only thing on both of the girl's minds is their date on Saturday. And how it was so much better than some crowded, loud, rock concert.


	11. Modeling

_The four of them were at the mall, sat at a table in the food area, though the only thing they had were smoothies._

_Charlie and Angie sat next to each other, across from Santana and Quinn. They were in the middle of debating in whether Charlie wore excessive amounts of skinny jeans or not._

_"I've seen your closet, and like half of it is filled with skinny jeans." Quinn declares, drinking her smoothie afterwards._

_"It is not!" Charlie argues, to which Santana shakes her head, "The first step to solving your problem, is admitting you have one, Charlie." Santana snarks which earns her a glare from Charlie, a high five from her girlfriend, and a scoff from Angie._

_"It doesn't matter what she wears, she'd look great in anything," Angie winks at Charlie, who kisses her on the cheek, "Damn right I do."_

_Both Santana and Quinn roll their eyes. But before anyone could say anything else, a yell from a nearby table catches their attention._

_"WHAT?!" They all turn to look at the man who yelled this, he was wearing a striped button up shirt with a cardigan tied around his neck and trousers. His light brown hair spiked up._

_"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO A SHOOT WITHOUT ANY MODELS?!" He stops to listen to whoever was on the line, but only seems to get madder, "I DON'T WANT YOUR SORRIES, I WANT MODELS, DAVE!"_

_With that he hangs up and shoves the phone into his pocket, running his hand through his hair, only to fix it again._

_He stands up from the table and hastily pushes the chair under it, walking away. When he pasts their table, he suddenly stops and walks backwards, towards them again._

_They're all still watching him._

_He turns to look at them and seems to study each of their faces before clapping his hands, "All of you, follow me!" He then starts walking away, they all exchange glances before reluctantly following him._

_When they catch up, he starts talking, "Okay so, I am George Olsen, the director of all of Abercrombie's photo shoots. We were scheduled for one today, but apparently the models couldn't make it._

_They round a corner, and start walking towards the mall's exit, "I was just about to go and tell the crew to pack up, but then I saw you all!"_

_Reaching the doors, he stops and spins around to look at them, "All of you are absolutely gorgeous!"_

_They're all shocked and look at each other, "So, we are going to the shoot and you will be the models!"_

_They all open their mouths, but no words come out, "Okay! Great!" And with that he spins back around and opens the door, walking to the parking lot._

"And that's, how we got to be models for Abercrombie!" Quinn says, as she finishes the story.

There are murmurs from the members of Glee club, who were listening to her after Mike said that he saw pictures of the four of them at Abercrombie.

"So he just picked you up like that?" Kurt says, snapping as he says 'that'. They nod and Santana speaks up, "I mean we are pretty hot."

They laugh and roll their eyes. "I wish I was there with you when this happened," Brittany adds, and they all nod in agreement.

"Yeah, they payed us like a hundred each and asked if we wanted to continue modeling for them."

There were various 'oohs' and 'ahs' from the group, and Tina asks the question they were all wondering, "So, what did you say?"

"Well, he didn't take no as an answer from me and kept on insisting that I do it, so eventually I just agreed." Angie explains, them gestures to Santana, "San though, agreed right away."

Said girl shrugs, "What? They pay you to look good in front of a camera!" Angie chuckles and starts on Charlie and Quinn, "These two declined and after talking with the manager of the store, he gave them jobs as employees at Abercrombie instead."

"Modeling's not really our thing," Charlie says and Quinn agrees. "But you guys looked hot!" Puck argues, which earns him glare from Santana and a slap on the back of his head from Angie.

He quickly shuts up.

"What are you all talking about?" Everyone turned as they heard the voice of Rachel Berry coming from the door.

"Those guys modeled for Abercrombie!" Mike announced, gesturing towards the four girls, who were now feeling uncomfortable with Rachel in the room.

"What? Really?" She asks, and Mike nods taking an Abercrombie shopping bag and throwing it to Rachel, and surprisingly she catches it.

Her eyes widen as she looks over the picture of Angie; the picture black and white like Abercrombie tradition, it was only her top half, she was in a pose and wearing a bra with a jean jacket over it. Looking, undoubtedly sexy.

Angie was now awkwardly looking at the floor. Ever since that literal, killer-kiss a week and some days ago, she had been trying her best to avoid the small diva.

"W-wow...t-this is..." Rachel stutters, her eyes still on the shopping bag, Charlie subconsciously moves closer to her girlfriend. "I know right?" Puck starts, "She looks fucking hot!"

This time he gets two glares and two slaps. He mutters something under his breath as he rubs the back of his head.

"So you done with that or what Berry?" Santana asks, hints of disgust found in her voice, Berry was basically drooling over the semi-naked picture of her friend. Ew.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Here..." She hands the bag back to Mike, but it gets taken by Kurt who wanted to see for himself, and soon it was being passed around the club.

Quinn and Santana were awkwardly trying to make conversation, and Angie's face was buried deep in Charlie's shoulder.

Mr. Schue walks into the room, ready to get started, but comes to a halt when he sees everyone. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He asks the club, and they respond by throwing the bag at him.

Angie's groan is muffled by Charlie's shoulder. The choir teacher's eyes widen too, but more from shock than whatever the heck Berry was feeling.

He looks up at the girl in question, and she just presses deeper into her girlfriend, while everyone's voices overlap as they all try to retell the story at the same time.


End file.
